


Take a break, Captain

by xocoKeys



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xocoKeys/pseuds/xocoKeys
Summary: Captain Richard Allen wants to help as much as he can to the androids, forgetting he isn't one of them.





	Take a break, Captain

**Author's Note:**

> I have many of these shots that are just fluff without many plot to talk about, tbh.   
> I'm sorry for the summary, but please enjoy.

“We will need more people here at the Fillmore. And we still need to calm down the people at the Atwater street.” The orders were being pointed on a digital map over the table so everyone could see.

“Do not harm either humans or androids unless is necessary. It is known there may be some of them hurt so the paramedics and Cyberlife trucks will arrive with you.” He pointed at two of the officers that ware in the room. “You will protect the paramedics,” he did the same to other three. “And you will protect the engineers.”

“Why do they need three?”

The question was heard at the back of Captain Richard Allen, so he didn’t see who asked. Nobody said anything as he turned around with a very serious face. They all knew very well how this was and how he acted, so it was a bit of surprise someone answering in that way.

“Who asked that?”

“Me.” Said a young man. “Why would the androids need more protection than the humans?”

Allen sighed at this as he looked at the others in case he could see an expression of the same doubt on them.

“Because we had already seen the paramedics are being respected by either the humans or the androids, while the same androids are constantly attacked.” The Captain was now face to face in front of him. “And don’t forget they are bearing metal boxes with fucking expensive technology that androids need in that exact moment.” He looked around one more time. “You are working for the people of Detroit and, unless you don’t read the news or talk with anyone for the last year, the androids are considered people now. Do your work and don’t waste my time. And, by the way.” He turned to the young policeman and held his shoulder. “You are now going to help the Cyberlife engineers.” He came close to whisper but still being heard for the people around. “If something goes wrong, I will know it was you.” Allen patted his shoulder and clapped twice to the others. “Let’s go! We need to go now!”

No one said anything else but went out directly. The Captain stayed a bit longer and lied some seconds on the table, taking a deep breath. Those days weren’t just stressful but tiresome as well. He needed to work 24/7, stop doubts between his team and even fights of those who were against and in favour of the androids. It was weathering for his own health. But he wanted this, not just because was his job, but because he wanted to help in any way now.

Captain Allen recovered his strength and went outside the room they were using. He was ready to keep fighting and follow them, but two familiar faces were waiting for him now. One was the already known android detective, Connor, alongside another android who was supposed to be his upgrade version, known around as Nines. They were wearing a different outfit as their normal clothes, an attire with protection that said SWAT. And that was only one face, even if something made them look different. The other face was as well an android, but not a detective or anything of the kind. Just a care android who was waiting in a seat, looking at those three with a smile and holding a cute pink bag on his hands.

“What are the twins doing here?” many around used now that word to refer to the RK800 and RK900 androids who were almost always together in many cases.

“Good evening to you too, Captain Allen.” Nines said sarcastically.

“I forgot you already deviated… which such example for human as it’s that detective.” Allen sighed referring to Gavin.

“We are not here to bother you, Captain, in fact, we came here to assist you.” Connor explained, calmer and with a warm smile. “We received orders to help you in what’s happening in the Fillmore and the Atwater street, and by help you, it means you need a break.”

“Excuse me?” Allen asked a bit confused.

“We are the newest prototype in Cyberlife.” Nines explained as he was showing a writing order in the palm of his hand. “We are androids, we don’t get tired and we are more difficult to kill. Or in a way to explain better, you are a human, Captain.”

“Of course, I’m a human, Nines, and I’m helping you in all this.”

“And we appreciate it.” Connor nodded. “But you are tired, your stress levels are high and… you deserve a break. For what I know you hadn’t stopped working for the past three days. And I’m not even scanning you, Captain. You do look tired.”

The human sighed and looked around, especially to Dorian, the care android that was still waiting for him and the twins to finish their conversation.

“I never thought an android would take my place.” Allen chuckled as he disconnected his radio. “The information of everything is in the meeting room, it is the last entry. But… this is the last time I accept it. I will be back tomorrow.”

“Why humans are so stubborn?” Nines moved his head in disapproving. “Do as you wish, Captain… and thanks for the information.” He nodded as Connor walked towards the said room and Nines was still there with a smile. “By the way, we brought someone with us.”

“I can see that…”

“I think he may help you with the rest and stress part. You are welcome.”

Before Allen could say anything, Nines nodded to the AP700 model who was in the chair and walked to find his ‘brother’ in the other room. The Captain was still standing there as anything else when the android called Dorian came close to him with the bag in his hand.

“Good evening, Captain Allen.” He smiled softly. “Nines told me they were taking your place for few days and, because you hadn’t arrived home at all, I decided to bring some food for you.”

“Thank you, Dorian.” Captain held his arm to make him walk. “Let’s go to my office.”

The other people didn’t mind at all, wasn’t the first time a care android arrived to help their humans, but Allen wasn’t totally comfortable there. He didn’t even say goodbye to the RK ‘twins’ as they went now, only Dorian waved at them before entering the office.

As the door closed, the windows become opaque to have some privacy and less light in the room. Dorian waited at one side of the door, while Allen moved to a small sofa he had there and let himself fall over to take a sit. He sighed and closed his eyes for a minute. One thing he didn’t want to show at all was the weakness he was feeling; he was tired, hungry and sleepless. A small headache was going and coming. He kept his eyes closed when heard some stuff moving around, for sure being Dorian and that bag he used most of the times.

“Here you have, Richard.”

The Captain finally opened his eyes to have a painkiller and a glass of water in front of him, being held by the android. He accepted them without more discussion and, standing up, began to remove the attire he used for the missions. It wasn’t that much, but Dorian decided to help as well, having as a reward a soft kiss on the lips and one more in the cheeks.

“Thank you.” Allen smiled as he walked to his desk and sat down once again, ready to open the container that had some food on it. Chicken with vegetables and pasta and a piece of bread. “Great, I really needed some real food.”

Dorian chuckled because of this as he served some more water on the glass.

“See? You really needed some rest, love.” He said standing at his side. “Would you come home tonight?”

Allen looked like enjoying his meal more than anything, still paying attention as he chuckled.

“Maybe. I may wait for the things to calm down and…”

“But the orders say Nines and Connor will take your place for some days, isn’t?” Dorian quickly said coming close.

The human was already drinking some water when he looked curious to his lover. He knew he would be worried about him from time to time, but now looked different than other days.

Allen sighed to clean his mouth and give some space between him and the desk and pat his lap with a soft look on his face.

“Come here.” He smiled to let Dorian sit over and hug him. “I’ll be all right, ok? Don’t you want me to help the other androids?”

“Of course, I want, but…” the visible LED was getting red now. “How you are going to help them if you fall sick? You need to rest, to eat properly, how long had you been without taking a shower?”

“Dorian, you don’t have to take care of me.” Allen said a bit serious now. “You are not an android to serve me…”

“Exactly!” he quickly said, showing some anger. “I’m not your android but I’m your boyfriend and that’s why I care.” Allen stood up after Dorian, looking at him curious and serious to understand him better. “Imagine! If you are sick, you will need to rest more time than just these days I asked for, and Connor and Nines will keep working on your place and you will be such a stubborn man wanting to go back to...”

“Wait.” Allen saved some seconds as he came closer to Dorian. “The days you asked for? What do you mean?” Dorian’s face changed to something shy, almost hiding it away from Allen as he played with the folds on his clothes. “Dorian…”

The android sighed, mostly to copy a human, and realised he shouldn’t lie to Allen.

“I asked help to the twins so they could ask someone to make you stop working. They accepted without a problem because they know humans can be stubborn sometimes.” He chuckled. “Looks like you and Detective Reed share much of that.”

For some seconds, none said anything at all. Allen looked too tired to be angry and he just decided to sit down back to the chair, lying his head over his hand as he was thinking. He turned around to keep eating without saying anything at all. Meanwhile, Dorian didn’t know what to say or how to feel, he could see the kind of silence that no one liked.

“I’m sorry,” Dorian said as he quickly took his bag and put down his head. “I will be at home.”

“Wait,” Allen said finally. “There are many problems today and I don’t want you to get hurt.” He finished his meal and, as the perfectionist he was, cleaned a bit around closing the container and placing everything in one side of the desk in an imaginary square. “Did you really go and asked help to those androids so I could stop working?”

“Yes…”

The captain stood up once again and moved to the sofa. Dorian was following him with the eyes, holding the bag very close to don’t share his sadness in some way. Allen sat down in the sofa, took a deep breath and turned to the android to make a movement with his head and pat at his side to let him know he needed to go and sit. Dorian did it, leaving the bag in the desk and a bit stiff.

Allen opened a bit of his shirt’s neck, removed his shoes and left them at one side of the sofa and, slowly and without saying anything, lied down to place his head on Dorian’s lap. He had his eyes closed but could find his lover’s hand to place it on his chest and hold it tight.

“Thank you.” He said finally.

As he was getting comfortable, Dorian smiled and with his free hand began to caress Allen’s hair. Maybe they weren’t home, and that was ok, Dorian at least made this human take a rest and relax after so long days.


End file.
